Lost
by Syrnphonie
Summary: Are we ever really lost? Maybe we just need to be found. We go missing, but for how long? And why? And are we okay with this? What about our loved ones? Rated T because this feels about right.


"This is why I never come to England,'' a blonde shakes his head while briskly walking down the empty streets. Rain pounded against him; he should've been prepared for that meeting with Arthur. He did tell him the weather was like this often.

"'_So make sure to bring an umbrella! You wouldn't want to forget to bring it anywhere.'_

'_Then why do you never carry one, Kirkland?'_

_Arthur growled, 'Haven't I told you? Real Gentlemen don't use umbrellas!' He then muttered under his breath, '..Git...'_

_The taller man chuckled, 'I'm sure a Real Gentleman uses that kind of language.'_

_Arthur sneered over the phone, 'Just.. Do it!' And hung up."_

The man's face held a small smirk, "Making smart remarks towards Arthur just gives me something to do. Besides work, of course."

With a sigh the man continued on into the night, wind howling in his ears. There was an eave that the man could barely make out. As he got closer, he could see a small figure sheltering itself from the downpour.

"Hallo?" His voice bellowed against the empty space. The figure didn't move. "Are you injured?" He could see it move slightly, but it gave no response.

The man approached slowly, as to not scare whoever or whatever this thing was. once he was close enough, he saw the expression on the other's face. Actually, lack of expression. The face was bored and obviously didn't want the man's help.

He stuttered, "H-hallo…" His eyes scanned the figure. '_Very skinny,_' Was all he could possibly think of. "Are you hurt?"

The smaller person looked up at him, then quickly looked away, "I.. I'm fine."

"My name is Ludwig Beilschmidt."

"Feliciano Vargas."

Ludwig looked around and then centered his attention back towards the other man, "Are you.. waiting for someone?"

"No," Feliciano answered in a weak voice.

The German couldn't tell if tears were streaming down his face or if it was the rain. He had to admit, this eave wasn't a very good shelter. A place more warm would be ideal. Even if was something like a box. He shook his head slightly, reprimanding himself for making this situation so military.

He cleared his throat, though it didn't help much, "Where is your.. um.. place of living?"

Feliciano let a small smile grace his face at the German's awkwardness. He tapped his finger on the ground. It was barely noticeable, but Ludwig saw it.

"It's too cold," Ludwig blurted out. "Even if it's just for tonight, stay with me. You'll die out here." His face was stricken with determination and some fear. Fear of that man's decline.

"Okay."

His sigh was big. Too big. The Italian had laughed, though a very slight amount, he did.

The Italian sat on the German's bed in the hotel. He looked around, '_Fancy… It reminds me of Grandpa's house._'

He was wearing Ludwig's suit jacket. It was way too big on him, but it made him feel secure. Like a blanket. And though he was a stranger, Feliciano had already developed a liking for him. It was so kind for him to do all of these things just for him.

The German man was standing in the shower trying to comprehend what he just did. His finger combed through his wet hair, "What has gotten into me? I never randomly let strangers anywhere near me.."

Honestly, he could hear Arthur laughing at him when he shows up at the meeting tomorrow.

And what would his brother say?

_"Well well well, what do we have here, West? You never told me about this one! My little bruder is growing up! How cute!"_

Only to hear his brother's extremely obnoxious laugh to follow his insensitive comment.

_'Nails on a chalkboard...'_

Ludwig subconsciously rubbed the bridge of his nose. Not to mention his annoying friends, Francis and Antonio..

He shut off the water with great force. The German cringed; he hadn't meant to do that.

He finished in the bathroom and looked at the male sitting on his bed. His one and only bed.

"Do you.." Ludwig's voice had hidden inside his throat, causing Feliciano to look at him.

"What?"

He forced his voice, making it crackle out, "D-did you want to use the restroom?"

The Italian looked at him and nodded. He shakily stood up and almost collapsed.

Ludwig dove to catch him. He hadn't realized how unnecessary it was to do so until the smaller man was pinned under him. On the bed.

His face exploded with shades of red, and he quickly removed himself. Sitting on the floor cowering behind his hands, back facing the Italian, mind racing.

_'He was obviously going to land on the bed! What are you? Stupid?!'_

Feliciano was still lying on the bed, his face somewhere in between shocked and blank. He slowly sat up to see the German in front of him. Rising to stand up, he rested a dainty hand upon the other man's shoulder, "Its alright. You didn't mean to." And walked into the bathroom.

The Italian slid down the closed door, a hand on his chest and another entangled in his hair. His heart was beating so fast, he was afraid Ludwig could hear it. His mind ran off in all directions. His lungs failed him. He whispered to himself, _"What..? Why..? What is this?"_


End file.
